Le Mizu mizu no mi
by Krysalide
Summary: "Vous pensez que le fruit de l'eau détient un pouvoir imbattable, surpuissant ? Et bien détrompez-vous. Balayez toutes vos idées reçues, parce que manger ce fruit est certainement la pire malédiction possible en ce bas monde, et j'en fais les frais... " Partez à la découverte de tous les inconvénients du célèbre mizu mizu no mi !
1. Inconvénient 1 : Rejetée tu seras

_Coucou les gens ! :) Alors comment ça va en ce début de vacances ? _

_Après avoir espionner ici pendant un certain temps relativement long, je me suis finalement lancée et je me suis inscrite hier, ça se fête non ? Les vacances qui commencent et les résultats de mon bac français qui sont tombés il y a deux jours m'ont finalement donné le temps de me remettre un peu à l'écriture plutôt qu'a passer mes journées a analyser de l'écriture (ceux qui ont passé leur bac français me comprendront). Donc me voila avec ma première fan fiction One Piece ! Je vous préviens ça fais un petit moment que je n'ai plus écrit grand chose de sérieux alors je suis peut être un peu rouillée, mais je vous laisse juger ça par vous même ! Pour les fautes, j'espère ne pas en avoir laissé trop mais je ne garantis rien, si vous en trouvez n'hésitez surtout pas à me le signaler !_

_En ce qui concerne l'histoire vous l'aurez probablement deviné au titre, je vais mettre en scène le fruit du démon le plus mary-sue jamais utilisé: le mizu mizu no mi, le fruit de l'eau. En fait, j'ai eu cette idée bizarre tout à coup hier: et si ce fruit n'était pas aussi puissant que tout le monde le pense ? et de la tout une histoire a fleuri dans ma petite tête en quelques minutes. J'ai un peu écrit ce premier chapitre sur un coup de tête et j'avoue comme même que pour la suite j'hésite entre deux directions opposés, ce qui explique que ma fiction ne soit pas encore complète dans les caractéristiques._

_Mais je vais arrêter de vous embêter avec mon pavé, bonne lecture et rendez vous en bas !_

_Ah oui ! One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement mes OCs et l'histoire._

* * *

><p><strong>Le Mizu mizu no mi<strong>

**Inconvénient 1 : Rejetée des autres tu seras**

Le Soleil venait de se coucher lorsque, d'un pas lent et prudent, on put apercevoir une jeune fille marcher le long de la rive. Son visage, éclairé par les rayons lunaires arborait une expression indéchiffrable alors que son regard dirigé vers la mer scrutait le moindre mouvement des vagues dans une fascination presque effrayante.

Elle poussa un soupir las avant de finalement s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le sable. Elle était déjà fatiguée après seulement quelques minutes de marche, maudit corps. Elle ferma les yeux. Un vent, frais et humide du soir, venait soulever ses cheveux, tandis que l'air marin, gorgé d'humidité et de sel faisait gonfler ses poumons et venait s'infiltrer dans tout son être. Un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Une étrange envie de courir la prit soudain aux tripes. En une demi seconde elle s'était relevée et galopait en riant comme une gamine de cinq ans découvrant le mer pour la première fois. Cela dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au bout de cinq petites minutes seulement elle s'effondra sur le sable froid, épuisée, en sueur et incapable de se relever. Elle avait payé cher son coup de tête mais elle ne regrettait pas, elle s'autorisait si rarement a courir que ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle décida néanmoins qu'elle en avait assez fait pour ce soir la, et, après s'être reposée quelques minutes encore, elle se releva et quitta la plage.

**. . . **

J'étais profondément endormie lorsque je sentis les rayons du soleil éclairer mes paupières closes, me forçant a émerger du pays des rêves. Je grogne de mécontentement en réalisant que si les rayons du soleil avaient réussi à m'atteindre, c'était parce que j'avais du oublier de fermer les volets la veille au soir. Habituellement je mettais bien une heure ou deux avant de me réveiller totalement et d'enfin me décider à me lever. J'avais toujours été du genre à traîner au lit, et puisque rien ne me presse jamais, j'avoue en profiter souvent. Mais ce matin, malgré tous mes efforts pour l'ignorer, la lumière m'empêche définitivement de me rendormir. Abandonnant une partie qui semble perdue d'avance, je me décide finalement à émerger des couvertures et traîne en baillant mon pauvre corps en manque de sommeil vers l'autre bout de la pièce, ou se trouvait ce que l'on pouvait appeler un mini cuisine.

Je m'affale sur la chaise sans grand entrain et attrape un bout de pain qui traînait sur la table. Je commence à manger. Je n'aime pas manger le matin, mais la plupart du temps je me force, sachant très bien que ma pauvre carcasse ne tiendrait probablement pas le choc dans le cas contraire.

J'observe autour de moi les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne vis pas dans le luxe. Mon habitation est en réalité un cabane en bois des plus hm, comment dire... on voit qu'elle a vécu quoi. Je l'ai trouvée il y a trois ans, à un ou deux kilomètres de la plage, elle était dans un sale état et j'avais peur que le toit me tombe sur la tête, mais de toutes les manières c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, c'était ça ou dehors. J'ai choisi ça. Depuis, j'ai essayé de l'aménager un peu, mais je ne roule pas non plus sur l'or, alors elle est restée en grande partie comme je l'ai trouvée.

Après avoir terminé mon repas, enfin, si on peut appeler ça un repas, je me prépare pour sortir. Il ne me reste tellement rien à manger que bientôt je serais obligée de bouffer les rats, chose que je préfèrerais éviter pour des raisons évidentes, je décide alors d'aller me ravitailler au marché du village. Cette sortie est loin de me réjouir puisque je tente toujours de rester le plus loin possible des villageois et de limiter mes venues un maximum, certaines sont malheureusement impossible à éviter. Je retire mon pyjama, enfile une tunique beige et un short en cuire, passe mes pieds dans une paire de sandales brunes et me mets en direction du marché de mauvaise humeur.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche sous le soleil, je commence déjà à ressentir les premiers signes de la fatigue et je suis obligée de ralentir considérablement. Mes jambes sont comme du coton et je transpire à grosses goutes. Je me demande comment le retour va se passer, surtout que théoriquement j'aurais mes achats à porter.

Je soupire pour la milliène fois depuis que je suis partie.

Je commence à entendre l'animation provenant du marché et je croise de plus en plus de monde autour de moi, signe que je me rapproche de la place centrale. Sur mon passage quelques gamins se retournent et me lancent des regards moqueurs tandis que les adultes me regardent tantôt avec pitié tantôt avec froideur. Bref, je sens bien que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je débouche finalement après quelques efforts supplémentaires au milieu du village ou reigne un brouhaha ambiant. En me reconnaissant, les gens autour de moi me lancent des regards de travers pour m'indiquer, au cas ou je ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, que je n'ai pas ma place ici. Derrière moi j'entends une voix moqueuse hurler :

"Regardez tout le monde ! Hikui est la ! Hikui la faible est revenue !"

Sa réplique lance un froid et les gens autour de moi se taisent. Ceux qui jusque la ne m'avaient pas remarqué se mettent a me fixer avec insistance. Stoïque, Je me retourne lentement et vois l'homme qui vient de crier, d'environ mon âge, il me toise avec un air supérieur et fier de lui. La moutarde me monte au nez mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Pour qui se prend-t-il ce sombre crétin !? j'ai bien envie de lui balancer deux trois insultes à la figure pour lui faire ravaler son air suffisant. Cela dit, je sais que ça ne servirait à rien et j'ai depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de me défendre contre ce genre de choses, je me contente de rester impassible et de les ignorer. J'ai toujours été très douée pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments et paraître toujours imperturbable. Au fil des années j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de me protéger restait de ne pas montrer ma tristesse. Alors tant que je ne me sens pas en confiance, je suis impénétrable.

Je me détourne finalement de l'homme.

"Je ne m'appelle pas Hikui" je lache d'une voie froide.

Et c'est vrai, ce nom ridicule c'est eux qui me l'ont donné. Mon corps me rappelle tous les jours à qu'elle point je suis faible, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin d'un nom en plus pour ça*. Malheureusement, il est le seul prénom qu'on m'ait jamais attribué, personne d'autre n'a jamais trouvé l'utilité de m'en donné un. Alors, aux yeux des villageois je suis "Hikui la faible", la sans cœur, celle qui ne ressent rien... c'est tellement loin de la vérité que j'en rirais presque... presque.

Les villageois se taisent toujours. Je tente d'ignorer leurs regards posés sur mon humble personne alors qu'une double envie grandit en moi. D'abord celle de leur balancer un petit "Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?" bien senti, et ensuite celle de m'effondrer en pleurant. Alors que je m'approche pour effectuer mes achats et pouvoir décamper le plus vite possible, je sens encore le malaise grandir. Les gens chuchotent à mon passage, j'arrive à intercepter quelques:

"Dire que c'est à cause de cette faiblarde qu'on a perdu le fruit."

"Quelle fille inutile !"

ou bien encore " Il parait que même ses parents ne voulaient pas d'elle, pas étonnant, quelle perte d'énergie !"

Je ne dis rien, en même temps qu'est ce que je pourrais bien dire ? C'est le même cirque à chaque fois.

Je m'avance vers une vendeuse qui me fait les gros yeux et j'attrape tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour refaire mes provisions. Dans la précipitation je ne regarde même pas ce que je prends, je veux juste m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite. Je tends mes achats a la vielle femme qui m'adresse un sourire hypocrite.

- Ca vous fera 2 000 berrys mademoiselle

C'est à mon tour de lui faire les gros yeux.

- Excusez moi madame mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompée.

- Effectivement, pardonnez mon étourderie, ça fera 2 500 berrys.

Je la regarde impassible. Il est évident qu'elle est en train de se payer ma tête, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'attarder ici à marchander avec cette peau de vache pendant que le moitié du village nous observe du coin de l'œil. Le seul petit hic, c'est que si je calcule bien, en lui donnant l'argent qu'elle demande, il me restera à peu près... rien. Finalement je lui laisse a contre cœur toutes mes maigres économies en me lamentant intérieurement. Je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon dont je vais regagner cet argent.

La vielle vache prend bien son temps pour compter les billets et arbore un air satisfait une fois qu'elle a fini. Moi je m'empresse de quitter cet endroit qui empeste l'hostilité à mon égard, je marche à grandes enjambées, quitte à me fatiguer un peu plus. Une fois le centre du village assez éloigné à mon gout, je prends une grande inspiration, soulagée et je reprends ma route plus détendue.

Bizarrement une sensation dérangeante commence à me perturber au bout de quelques mètres. Je fronce les sourcils et continue à avancer. je dois être parano, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ici. J'entends une branche craquer. Je m'arrête net. Je sens que quelque chose cloche, je suis suivie et j'en suis sûre. Je me retourne lentement, sur mes gardes.

- Montrez vous, je sais que vous êtes la.

Mon dieu ce que cette phrase fait cliché ! Apparemment elle marche comme même puisque je vois trois hommes armés sortir de derrière la végétation. Ils doivent avoir une trentaine d'années et n'ont, vu leurs têtes, pas l'air très futés. Ils me regardent avec des yeux vides de cochons.

- Si vous en avez après mon argent, je vous le dis tout de suite vous perdez votre temps, je suis fauchée.

- Laisse moi juger ça tout seul poulette ! Me lance le plus imposant des trois.

j'hausse les sourcils

- Et sinon ?

- Sinon, tu risques de ne pas t'en sortir indemne ma mignonne. Me répond l'homme blond à ma gauche.

Ok, pas de panique, réfléchie. Ils n'ont pas l'air de me connaître, ce qui laisse plusieurs possibilités: soit ces mecs sont des brigands qui vivent éloigné du village, soit ce sont des pirates, soit ils sont juste très cons. Dans mon intérêt, j'espère que la dernière hypothèse est la bonne, malheureusement il est fort peu probable que ce soit le cas. Je pense que des pirates auraient choisi une méthode un peu plus radicale que de s'attaquer à une pauvre fille seule. Ce qui laisse la théorie des brigands. Génial, super, grandiose.

Bon, garde ton sang froid, ils ne se méfient pas du tout de moi ce qui me laisse un chance si j'agis rapidement, il ne faut pas qu'ils aient le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrive, sinon je suis cuite. Je sais que malgré mon endurance et ma force inexistantes je suis assez rapide et précise pour les battre en quelques secondes, ce qui est ma seule chance de victoire, à trois contre un en combat qui dure, mon corps pourri ne me permettrait pas de tenir plus d'une minute, il faut absolument que je les batte avant qu'il n'atteigne sa limite .

Je dirige discrètement ma main sous ma tunique ou se trouve un poignard accroché à la ceinture de mon short. je le saisis délicatement. Tout va bien, ces idiots n'ont l'air d'avoir rien remarqué, ils me croient certainement morte de trouille. Je prends une grande inspiration et sors mon poignard de sous ma tunique en un dixième de seconde, le premier n'a pas le temps de réaliser que je fonds sur lui à toute vitesse.

D'un geste sûr et précis je lui enfonce la lame au niveau de la hanche, il s'effondre sans demander son reste. je ne perds pas de temps et récupère le poignard avant de m'élancer vers le deuxième homme qui me regarde arriver les yeux écarquillés. Un reflexe lui permet de bloquer ma lame avec son sabre avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur lui, mais toujours stupéfait il ne peut éviter mon deuxième coup que je lui donne une demi seconde après le premier. Mon poignard couvert de sang s'enfonce au milieu de son ventre et il s'effondre à son tour. Le dernier homme qui jusque la regardait la scène trop choqué pour pouvoir intervenir, semble se réveiller. J'observe petit à petit son visage se déformer par la rage alors qu'il pousse un rugissement des plus effrayants. Ouch ! Ca sent mauvais pour moi si vous voulez mon avis, mon effet de surprise est parti en fumée.

- SALE GARCE !

Cela dit, la colère semble lui avoir retiré le peu d'intelligence stratégique qu'il devait encore posséder, puisque que je le vois charger vers moi, son épée en avant prêt à m'empaler à la manière d'un taureau enragé. C'est une chance inestimable pour moi. J'esquive son attaque facilement d'un bond sur la droite avant de me retourner à une vitesse fulgurante et de lui planter ma lame dans le dos. Il a juste le temps de se retourner pour me lancer un regard noir qu'il s'écroule au pied d'un arbre.

Je lâche ma lame ensanglantée qui chute dans l'herbe et vient la tacher de rouge. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et tente de récupérer mon souffle. Mon cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression que je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque, je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes et mes oreilles bourdonnent. La vue du sang me dégoute. Je relève difficilement la tête vers les trois corps immobiles et m'assure qu'ils respirent encore. Effectivement ils sont encore en vie, j'ai bien fait attention de viser des zones qui les blesseraient assez pour qu'ils s'évanouissent sans pour autant qu'ils en meurent. Je ne tuerais jamais sans y être obligée.

Je m'allonge précautionneusement par terre, ma tête me fait un mal de chien et ma respiration est trop irrégulière pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir franchi les limites qui m'ont été imposées par cette saleté de fruit du démon, mais je n'avais pour ainsi dire pas vraiment le choix, comme je n'avais pas d'argent ils m'auraient très surement tuée... ou pire. Je fixe le ciel bleu au dessus de moi alors que des taches sombres le recouvrent peu à peu jusqu'à le masquer totalement. Je ferme les yeux et sombre dans l'inconscience.

* "Hikui" veut dire "faible" en japonais

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaaaaa ! c'est pas magnifique ? bon j'avoue c'est un peu court, mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre, les autres devraient être plus longs.<em>

_Donnez moi votre avis si vous avez des trucs a dire, des suggestions, ce qui compte pour moi c'est vraiment de m'améliorer, donc j'accepte évidement tous les avis, positifs et bien sûr négatifs, tout ce que je veux c'est vraiment progresser, donc si un truc va pas ne me ménagez pas ! Vraiment, allez y franco je vous en voudrais pas !_

_je suis également face à un dilemme pour la suite de l'histoire et j'aimerais vous en faire part. A la base j'avais imaginé faire rencontrer Les Heart à Hikui, parce que ça collerait à merveille avec le scenario de l'histoire, le problème, c'est que je me connais, moi et mon esprit romantique, et je suis sûre qu'a la fin je pourrais pas m'empêcher de le finir en Law x OC (pas débordant de guimauve non plus je vous rassure) et la, j'ai peur du OCC, surtout qu'en ce moment Law est comment dire... relativement sollicité xD Donc j'aurais peur de tomber dans le cliché, mais en même temps, je sais pas, le scénario colle vraiment bien... Donc voila je serais contente si je pouvais avoir votre avis sur la question._

_Sinon je pense publier le prochain chapitre dans environ une semaine, ça dependra surtout du temps que je met pour me décider._

_Donc voila, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et à très bientôt !_


	2. Inconvénient 2 : T'enfuir tu devras

_Salut les gens !_

_Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! :) J'espère ne pas avoir été trop lente, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment j'ai du temps libre, mais un peu de flemme aussi :P Merci beaucoup à Ananimny, chiyahara, Le Visiteur, Buttercup-61 et Assassine pour leur review ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir de connaître votre avis :D_

_Pour ceux qui se le demande, je me suis enfin décidée pour la suite de l'histoire. Law apparaitra bel est bien, mais plus tard dans la fic, je vais faire voyager Hikui un peu avant. Il y aura même probablement du Law X OC, mais ça restera léger. Voila j'espère que j'ai fait un bon choix et que ça vous plaira, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur la question !_

_Aussi, comme je ne peux pas répondre aux non-inscrit par message, je vais le faire ici à partir de maintenant ;)_

**_Assassine : _**_A__lors ? j'espère pas trop déçue que Law n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais il arrivera au bout d'un moment, promis juré ;) Je suis soulagée que tu ne trouves pas mon OC trop mary-sue, c'était un peu mon objectif principal en m'attaquant au mizu mizu no mi, puisqu'en plus, à la base je n'aime pas trop les fruits du démon :D __Je suis très contente que mon premier chapitre te plaise, ça réchauffe mon petit cœur d'auteure, et j'espère de tout mon cœur que la suite te plaira autant ! Et pour les fautes d'orthographe ne t'en fais pas, je serais bien la dernière à te critiquer xD. Sur ce, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est malgré tout un chapitre très important car il marque un tournant déterminant dans l'évolution du personnage d'Hikui. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inconvénient 2 : T'enfuir du devras<strong>_

Tout est noir autour de moi. Ou suis-je ? Je ne sens plus rien, ai-je perdu connaissance, suis-je morte ? Je l'ignore, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je suis fatiguée, épuisée de cette vie qui ne fait que m'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux plus me battre, je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre cette prison qu'est devenue mon corps. J'abandonne juste, tout simplement. C'est peut être lâche... je suis peut être lâche... mais je n'en ai que faire. Je veux juste me libérer de toute cette souffrance, de cet enfer qu'est progressivement devenue mon existence. J'aimerais être comme tout le monde, courir, sauter, rire, hurler, aimer et être aimée. Mais je suis seule, désespérément seule... et je me rends compte que je l'ai toujours été.

J'aimerais rester loin de toute cette douleur pour toujours, mais je sens que mon corps me rappelle à lui, aspirant ma conscience contre ma volonté... je m'en vais.

**. . .**

Les sensations me reviennent peu à peu alors que je reprends doucement connaissance. Mon corps comme anesthésié sent difficilement un vent froid lui caresser la peau et des brins d'herbe lui chatouiller les pieds. Je tente de serrer ma main mais j'arrive seulement à bouger le bout de mes doigts. Mes paupières sont lourdes, paralysées, et ce n'est qu'au prix d'un effort qui me parait surhumain que j'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec un ciel noir sans étoiles. Je n'est aucun souvenir expliquant la raison pour laquelle je suis allongée par terre, dehors en pleine nuit et incapable de bouger.

Je fixe la lune pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant patiemment d'être capable de me relever. Mes sens s'éveillent lentement en même temps qu'une douleur sourde qui se met à gronder dans chaques parcelles de mon être. L'ignorant, je tente de me redresser quand une douleur fulgurante traverse mon corps et me stoppe dans mon élan. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit couinement de douleur. Je n'ai vraiment pas du y aller de main morte.

Je continue de me redresser en serrant les dents. Une fois posée sur mes coudes je relève la tête dans l'intention d'observer les alentours. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Devant moi gisent trois corps inertes tandis que mon poignard taché de sang repose à mes pieds. Les souvenirs affluent et en quelques secondes je récupère ma mémoire entièrement.

Merde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait !?

Je me redresse vivement, passant la douleur au second plan, et m'approche à pas de loup des bandits. Heureusement qu'ils n'ont pas repris connaissance avant moi !

Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

J'ai mis trois brigands au tapis, ils risquent de se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre, et j'ai plutôt intérêt de pas être dans les parages quand ça se produira. Le petit souci, auquel je n'ai pas trop pensé dans mon élan d'héroïsme, c'est qu'il y a fort à parier qu'une fois rétablis ils cherchent à se venger, si ils n'envoient pas d'autres bandits avant. Ça m'étonnerait fortement qu'ils viennent me voir et me balancent un «sans rancune» accompagné d'un grand sourire.

A vrai dire... je suis plutôt dans la merde. Parce que je ne me vois pas, ni exterminer toute leur bande, ni vivre au quotidien avec des attaques de brigands, ce qui me laisse une seule solution : la fuite. Oui je suis une poltronne, non je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais songé a quitter l'île une seule fois auparavant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, le changement ne m'effraie pas, et rien de m'attache à cet endroit sinon des mauvais souvenirs. Alors Pourquoi ? La réponse vient d'elle même, la peur de l'inconnu. Pas que j'ai grand chose à perdre, mais je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai surtout peur que l'histoire se répète. Je l'ai supportée une fois, j'en serrais incapable une deuxième.

J'abrège mes réflexions, je n'ai pas le temps de philosopher. Il faut que je me bouge de quitter l'île avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de ramener le reste de la meute. Malheureusement pour moi, mon corps ne me permet pas encore de marcher à une allure très soutenue, je me dépêche donc comme je peux en me dirigeant chez moi.

J'aperçois très vite la silhouette de ma maisonnette et presse mon allure. J'entre en claquant la porte et me dirige droit vers mon armoire. J'en sors un sac en cuir noir de taille moyenne et y fourre tous mes vêtements et toutes mes paires de chaussures, n'en possédant qu'une quantité très limitée tout rentre sans difficultés. J'ouvre ensuite un coffre et en tire plusieurs armes, une dague deux poignards et un pistolet, que je place à leur tour dans le sac. Je n'aime pas les armes, je n'aime pas me battre, je pourrais même dire que j'exècre ça au plus haut point. Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à avoir recours à la violence, seulement voila, je n'ai toujours pu compter que sur moi même et il a bien fallu que j'apprenne à me défendre.

Je soupire et rapproche de moi le sac de provisions que je me suis comme même donné la peine de traîner jusqu'ici. Je transferts mes achats dans mon sac noir jusqu'à ce que celui ci ne puisse plus se refermer.

Je suis dégoûtée de devoir abandonner le reste ici au vu du prix que ça m'a coûté, du coup je mange tout ce qui ne rentre pas, quitte à passer pour une morfale. Et puis je meurs de faim, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée et faire des exploits ça creuse. Et oui, je suis très modeste.

Après avoir fini de faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler mes bagages, je décide de prendre comme même le temps de me laver, histoire de ne plus ressembler à un monstre couvert de sang. Je fais donc une rapide escapade à l'étang situé à deux minutes d'ici, car vous vous doutez bien que je ne possède nullement de salle de bain.

Une fois arrivée je retire mes habits qui ont d'ailleurs je remarque, étrangement échappés au carnage et ne présentent aucunes taches de sang. La fraîcheur de la nuit m'en dissuade un peu, mais je prends mon courage à deux mains, respire un grand coup et entre dans l'eau glacée du l'étang. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Malgré la beauté du cadre je ne perds pas trop de temps à me laver, juste assez pour retirer le sang séché que j'avais sur les mains et les bras. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi de rester dans l'eau trop longtemps.

Je finis par sortir de l'étang, toute dégoulinante. La brise qui parcourt ma peau mouillée me fait claquer des dents, et, à défaut d'avoir pris quelque chose pour me sécher je ne me fais pas prier pour me rhabiller immédiatement. Mon short et ma tunique me collent à la peau, je n'aime pas trop cette sensation mais c'est toujours mieux que de mourir de froid. J'attrape mes cheveux gorgés d'eau et je les essore du mieux possible, évitant ainsi qu'ils ne trempent encore plus mes habits déjà bien mouillés.

Une fois que j'estime être prête, je décide de me rendre au port. Je fais un rapide détour par la cabane pour récupérer mon sac, et m'éloigne définitivement. Je jette un dernier regard en arrière, vers ce qui fut mon chez moi pendant près de trois ans et me détourne, sans regrets.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, il à une jolie couleur orangée.

Petit à petit, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, l'aube s'est levée et a mis fin à la nuit qui devait déjà être bien avancée.

J'arrive finalement à l'entrée du port, toute essoufflée. A cette heure ci, il est encore plutôt calme, seuls quelques hommes s'agitent près de plusieurs bateaux marchands prêts à lever l'ancre. Je m'avance en slalomant entre les caisses et les tonneaux. Quelques villageois présents à cette heure matinale me lancent des regards surpris, sans doute étonnés par ma présence ici, mais la plupart sont des gens de passage, je passe donc plutôt inaperçue et me fonds dans le décors.

J'observe silencieusement les différents bateaux prêts à amarrer. Je ne sais pas du tout vers qu'elle destination chacun d'eux font route, peu m'importe, tant que c'est loin d'ici tout me va. La vraie question se pose maintenant, comment vais-je faire pour les convaincre de m'embarquer sans argent ?

Je m'approche de l'un des bateaux au hasard, un petit chalutier bleu et noir, et je me mets à tourner la tête à droite et à gauche pour trouver à qui je dois m'adresser. Voyant certainement mon air perdu, un jeune marin qui aidait à charger le bateau s'avance vers moi.

- Excusez moi mad'moiselle, vous cherchez que'que chose ? J'peux vous aider ? Me demande t'il le visage soucieux.

- Et bien à vrai dire... Je commence peu sûre de moi. J'aimerais monter à bord de ce navire jusqu'à la prochaine escale. je finis par lui expliquer.

- Ah ! Pour ça vous faut l'autorisation du cap'taine, en c'moment il discute avec l'navigateur. Vous l'voyez là ? il tend son bras et pointe une direction du doigts. C'est c'lui avec la casquette blanche. M'informe t'il.

Mes yeux suivent la direction que me montre son doigt tendu, et effectivement j'aperçois deux personnes parler vivement, dont un homme de dos, portant une casquette.

Je remercie rapidement le marin qui me répond d'un "de rien" et je marche vers l'homme qui, semblerait t'il, soit le décisionnaire de mon admission prochaine au bord de son bateau.

Une fois arrivée a sa hauteur, je peux enfin voir à qui j'ai à faire. Un homme d'âge mûr, la chevelure brune et mi-longue parsemée de cheveux blancs et le visage bourru, tanné par le soleil. Il est en pleine discussion avec un autre homme et ne semble pas m'apercevoir. Un peu gênée, Je tousse pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris, et fait signe à l'autre homme de s'en aller, qu'ils reperdront leur conversation plus tard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi jolie demoiselle ? Son air renfrogné s'est changé en une expression avenante.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise mais je ne le montre pas. Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce que les gens réagissent comme ça avec moi, mais étrangement ça me fait me sentir bien.

- Et bien, j'aimerais quitter cette île, mais comme je ne possède pas d'embarcation, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me laisser monter à bord jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

J'attends sa réponse avec espoir alors qu'il parait prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Bienvenue à bord ! M'annonce t'il fièrement, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Je me crispe un peu en me rendant compte que je viens d'oublier un petit détail.

- Par contre, je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien pour vous payer... Je précise, un peu tendue par la possibilité qu'il retire son offre.

- Oh ce n'est pas un problème ! Tu m'as l'air d'être une charmante jeune fille tout à fait responsable, tant que tu ne causes pas de soucis sur le bateau et que tu donnes un ou deux coups de main durant la traversée, je suis sûr que ta présence ne dérangera personne. Sa réponse s'accompagne d'un large sourire chaleureux qui fend son visage en deux.

Au sourire qui m'est adressé, mon corps se tend. Je sens mon cœur gonfler dans ma poitrine pour une raison que je ne comprends pas immédiatement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Une émotion encore inconnue grandit en moi sans que je ne sache exactement comment la définir. Et puis je comprends, tout a coup je comprends et c'est comme si un nouveau monde s'offrait à moi.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un m'a souri.

Cette sensation, "le bonheur", cette émotion, "la joie".

Et alors, pour la première fois également, mon masque se brise. Mes membres se mettent à trembler imperceptiblement et mes yeux se remplissent peu à peu de larmes. Je n'arrive plus à masquer mes émotions, je n'en ai plus la force, ni la volonté. Et les larmes coulent, coulent et inondent mes joues pales, brouillant ma vision mais éclairant mon âme. Des pleurs de joie, pour la première fois. Je me sens ridicule de réagir de cette façon pour un simple sourire, mais, je crois qu'il a ouvert quelque chose en moi.

J'ai perdu tant d'années, passé tant de temps à subir, alors que j'aurais tout simplement pu partir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je restée si passive ? Je me rends compte maintenant, je réalise à quelle point j'ai été stupide. J'étais comme une poupée de chiffon, ballotée à droite, trainée à gauche. J'ai laissé mon corps m'enfermer sans même essayer de m'en libérer.

Et au fur et à mesure que je pense, une ambition grandit en moi, celle de guérir ce corps. Un rêve qui nait, un espoir qui me donne la force dont il me manquait.

- Heu... tu vas bien ?

je reviens à la réalité et me concentre sur l'homme devant moi. Il me regarde avec inquiétude.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Me questionne t'il préoccupé par ma réaction.

Je tente d'essuyer de mes mains les flots de larmes qui continuent de s'écouler de mes yeux, sans succès. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Alors dans une tentative un peu désespérée pour lui montrer que je vais bien, un franc sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

- Tu es quelque peu étrange, jeune demoiselle. Me lance t'il à moitié convaincu, l'air toutefois amusé par la situation.

A sa réflexion, un son incontrôlable sort de ma gorge sans que je ne l'ai décidé, je ris. Un rire doux, un rire vrai. C'est bizarre d'entendre ce rire la, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'appartient pas. Je ferme les yeux savourant cette sensation. Je pleure toujours, le capitaine du chalutier doit me regarder comme si j'étais folle maintenant. Mon rire redouble à cette pensée, je ris tellement que j'en suis presque essoufflée.

Après quelques efforts mon rire s'arrête, j'ouvre les yeux.

Mon regard se pose sur l'horizon. L'aube vient de prendre fin, le soleil a maintenant complètement émergé hors de la mer. Une nouvelle journée commence.

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Hikui.

Oui, je suis Hikui. Une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, et à partir d'aujourd'hui, je change de vie.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voila, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! J'essayerais probablement de faire encore un peu plus long la prochaine fois. <em>

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le peu d'action. J'ai un peu peur d'en avoir trop fait dans la réaction d'Hikui devant le sourire du capitaine, mais je voulais vraiment marquer la prise de conscience que ça lui a apporté._

_Toujours, si vous avez des commentaires, des remarques ou des conseils surtout n'hésitez pas :)_

_On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Bye tout le monde !_


	3. Inconvénient 3 : les quitter tu devras

_Coucou les gens ! Hum hum... non je ne suis pas morte pour celles et ceux qui se souviennent encore de moi...( ce dont je doute fortement puisque ça fait quoi ? 6 mois que je n'ai pas posté... comme le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas?)_

_Bref, je suis infiniment, désespérément et profondément désolée de ce... retard ? Je ne vais pas commencer à vous sortir une liste d'excuses plus longues les unes que les autres, sachez juste que j'ai été assez occupée mais que je n'es jamais envisagé d'abandonner cette fiction, même si finalement elle n'était pas si avancée que ça. Je remercie énormément toutes les personnes qui m'ont tout de même laissé des reviews, et ce, même pendant mon absence ! Je vous adore !_

_Enfin, voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__**nconvénient 3 : Les quitter tu devras**_

Cette semaine de navigation s'est déroulée plutôt calmement. A défaut d'avoir beaucoup de temps à me consacrer, l'équipage m'a vraiment accueilli à bras ouverts et je me suis intégrée plutôt facilement à la routine du bateau. Les hommes d'équipage me saluent d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire chaleureux lorsqu'ils me croisent dans les couloirs.

Le nombres de sourires que j'ai reçu cette semaine a littéralement explosé celui que j'ai reçu le restant de ma vie. A chaque fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surprise et de détourner les yeux en bafouillant, étrangement ça me fait toujours autant bizarre, ce qui d'ailleurs semble bien les faire marrer -des fois je les soupçonne même de le faire exprès en connaissant très bien ma réaction-.

Le premier jour de mon arrivée j'ai même eu droit à une présentation en bonne et due forme avec tous les membres d'équipages qui n'étaient pas trop occupés pour se libérer. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de personnes non-hostiles à ma présence de ma vie, autant dire que je n'étais pas trop dans mon élément. Je crois que ça se voyait sur mon visage parce que la plupart ont essayé de me mettre à l'aise en me racontant des vannes douteuses...

Ça me fait un peu de peine de me dire que je vais bientôt devoir quitter les premières personnes à m'avoir acceptée. Normalement, d'après les estimations du navigateur nous devrions débarquer dans deux jours. Apparemment, l'île ou nous nous rendons est située sur «grand-line», je ne vous dis pas sa tête quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était... j'ai eu le droit a un cours de rattrapage accéléré sur l'histoire du monde, Gold Roger, le One piece, le nouveau monde... toussa toussa quoi. Est-il utile de préciser a qu'elle point j'ai regretté d'avoir posé cette question ?

Bref, d'après lui, les habitants de cette île estivale -qui répondrait au doux nom de «Fijusu»- seraient parmi leurs clients les plus récurrents. Je ne sais pas vraiment trop a quoi m'attendre, je suis partie sur un coup de tête sans même connaître la destination, et ce n'est pas comme ci j'avais connu d'autres îles que la mienne. J'aurais d'ailleurs du mal à la placer sur une carte et je suis dans l'incapacité de la nommer. C'est comme même bête de ne pas savoir d'où l'on vient, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à demander, pas plus qu'on a pensé à me le dire. Ce petit détail rendra d'ailleurs impossible toute éventuelle tentative de retour une fois la bateau quitté, étrangement je ne m'en sens que plus libre, détachée définitivement de mon passé.

Je continue de laisser vagabonder mes pensées alors que mes yeux suivent toujours le mouvement des vagues sans interruption. Le son de l'eau heurtant la coque en bois du navire m'apporte un sentiment d'apaisement qui fait disparaître les autres bruits qui m'entourent, me laissant seule face à la mer. Je prends appui sur mes mains et penche la tête au dessus du pont. Dans cette position le bateau disparaît complètement de mon champ de vision pour ne laisser la place qu'a une immensité bleue qui s'étend à perte de vue. J'ai la furieuse envie de me laisser basculer par dessus la rambarde pour me jeter à l'eau. Je commence à me hisser sur demi-pointe quand une main se pose soudainement sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne en sursautant et je tombe nez à nez avec un visage contrarié.

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je crie ton nom de l'autre coté du pont mais tu répondais pas ! Essaye de se justifier une voix fluette.

- Désolé Mako, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Je réponds confuse

Il me dévisage fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupir résigné.

- Aller vas, t'en fais pas pour ça, mais c'est comme même dingue cette capacité que t'as à rester immobile ici pendant des heures et faire totalement abstraction de ce qui t'entoure !

Je détourne le tête et hausse les épaules.

- Au fait, tu étais venu pour me dire quelque chose ? Je demande en changeant le sujet. Il bat des cils un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- C'est vrai ! Dan m'a demandé de te dire de venir lui donner un coup de main en cuisine.

- D'acc', merci d'avoir transmis le message j'y vais tout de suite.

Je me détourne et me dirige vers la sortie du pont quand derrière mon dos j'entends des pas se caler aux miens. Je me retourne et vois Mako en train de me suivre.

- Ba quoi ? Répond-il au regard étonné que je lui lance. Je t'accompagne, j'ai rien d'autre à faire et Dan m'a demandé de te surveiller au cas ou tu fasse un malaise en route. Me dit-il avec un air amusé, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur.

Je lui tire la langue et continue mon chemin sans prêter attention aux rires étouffés derrière moi. Il faut dire que depuis mon deuxième jour pendant lequel je me suis évanouie à cause des corvées de nettoyage, les vannes à ce sujet ne manquent pas. Du coup ils ont abandonné l'idée de me donner du travail trop physique et se contentent généralement de me foutre de corvée de cuisine.

Bref, je me dirige vers les cuisines suivie de prés par Mako qui doit vraiment beaucoup s'ennuyer quand même pour me suivre sans rien dire. D'ailleurs je remarque que ce n'est pas la première fois, il a pris l'étrange habitude de souvent m'accompagner un peu partout sans raison, à croire qu'il a peur que je fasse une crise cardiaque en route, je veux bien croire que je me suis évanouie une fois, mais quand même !

Mako est le seul de mon age sur ce bateau, à vingt ans il est le plus jeune de l'équipage. C'est un homme à la stature assez peu imposante, presque fluette. Il a un visage que je qualifierai d'enfantin, encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, ce que ne fait qu'accentuer ses cheveux blonds cendrés ses yeux verts olive. C'est le premier qui soit venu vers moi, sûrement parce que c'est celui qui a l'age le plus proche du mien. Je me suis tout de suite bien entendue avec lui, c'est fou comme il est arrivé a me mettre à l'aise rapidement, moi qui ne suis pas habituée à la compagnie humaine !

Nous arrivons finalement devant les portes de la cuisine, je tends le bras et m'apprête à les pousser quand Mako me précède et m'ouvre la porte d'un bras en me laissant le passage. Je relève la tête vers lui et vois qu'il me regarde, un sourire hypocrite peint sur le visage. Il croit quoi, que je suis pas capable d'ouvrir une porte ?! Alors qu'une idée fleurit dans ma tête, un sourire vengeur étire mes lèvres et je le dépasse de manière hautaine.

Mako entre à son tour dans la pièce et je me retrouve face à Dan en train de couper grossièrement des légumes en râlant, c'est lui qui est chargé du repas aujourd'hui. Dan est le marin qui m'avait renseigné sur le port il y une semaine, il a toujours été très bienveillant avec moi depuis. A notre arrivée il se détourne de ses carottes.

- Qu'est-ce t'as foutu Mako ! C'fait une d'mi heure que j'l'attends en train d'couper ces saletés d'légumes !

Désolé Dan, elle m'a pas entendu quand je l'appelais. Lui répond Mako en détournant les yeux vers moi avec d'un air exagérément désespéré. Je hausse les sourcils.

- Ah !L'était encore sur l'pont j'suppose... Une lueur compatissante traverse ses yeux.

- Ouais... Ils échangent pendant un long moment des regards entendus jusqu'à ce que...

- CA VA ? BIEN OU BIEN ? JE VOUS DERANGE PAS TROP ? je leur gueule dessus. Vous croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop la ! C'est pas les cinq pauvres minutes que j'ai mis a répondre qui nous ont mises en retard, et puis, arrêtez de parler de moi comme ci j'étais pas là ! Je continue.

- Hé ! Tout doux la p'tiote ! Tente-t-il de me calmer.

- Ouais, c'est vrai Hikui, tu te rends pas compte ! T'es tout le temps scotchée sur ce putain de pont ! Tu te vois pas regarder la mer avec des yeux de zombie, tellement immobile qu'on pourrait croire que t'es empaillée, on a limite l'impression que ton âme a été aspirée, t'es flippante quand tu fais ça !

- Et bien désolé si je t'effraie tant que ça ! Je dis vexée.

Je me dirige rapidement vers un tas de légumes en grognant. J'attrape un couteau et taille des rondelles de courgette en repensant a mon idée de vengeance.

- Pffff... t'es vraiment trop susceptible Hikui.

je ne réponds rien. J'attrape une tomate dans le tas devant moi, la coupe en deux avant de prendre une moitié et de l'écraser en la pressant sur mon visage les yeux fermés. Comme je suis de dos à eux, ni Dan ni Mako ne peuvent voir ce que je fais.

S'inquiétant probablement de mon manque de réaction Mako reprend :

- Ça va, ça va ! Je suis désolé Hikui, c'était juste pour rire, je le pensais p-

Après m'être retournée, Dan et Mako me regardent pendant trois secondes sans réagirent avant que celui-ci ne se mette a hurler, paniqué.

Je tente de garder un visage vide et dénué de toute émotion mais les coins de ma bouche se mettent à trembler et je dois faire appel a tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas exploser de rire. Finalement n'y tenant plus je m'accroupis et en prenant mon visage couvert de «sang» entre les mains et je me mets à pouffer de rire tellement fort que j'en tremble.

Mako a arrêté de hurler. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il a découvert que je me foutais de sa gueule. Je l'entends s'approcher de moi alors que je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de rire. Il s'agenouille devant moi.

- Hikui... heu... je pense qu'on devrait peut-être t'amener à l'infirmerie... Comment t'as pu te faire ça en coupant des légumes ? Sa voix m'apparaît inquiète.

J'arrête de rire et ouvre grand les yeux. Attendez... quoi ?! Ne me dites quand même pas qu'il croit toujours que c'est du sang ! Noooon, ne me dites pas qu'il pense que je pleurais depuis tout à l'heure... si ?

Je relève la tête et simultanément, Dan et moi explosons de rire sous le regard perdu de Mako.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Et toi tu devrais pas être capable de rire ! Me dit-il en me jetant un regard mi-horrifié, mi-meurtrier.

Le rire de Dan redouble et j'essaye péniblement de former un phrase compréhensible pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Non mais... Je... enfin, c'est de la tomate... idiot ! J'articule difficilement, entrecoupé d'éclats de rire.

Pour confirmer mes propos je m'essuie d'une main le coté droit de la figure, balayant le jus de tomate de sous mon œil. Comme même ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il peut vraiment prendre de la tomate pour du sang pendant plus de dix secondes, ne montrez jamais un film d'horreur à ce petit !

Mako me dévisage en silence, incrédule. Mais très vite, de honte, son visage vire au rouge... tomate ! No comment, je n'assume absolument pas ce jeu de mot. Anticipant la suite, je jette un coup d'œil furtif à la porte entre-ouverte et pique un sprint vers la sortie, Mako ne met pas longtemps avant de réagir et de me poursuivre, furieux et encore honteux.

- Oh mon dieu, tu aurais vu ta tête Mako, c'était juste hilarant !

Un grand sourire éclaire mon visage.

**. . .**

- Terre en vue ! Terre en vue !

Je grogne dans mon sommeil. Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai pas pu dormir après sept heures du matin ! Et puis, qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de na pas mettre de volets aux hublots de ce maudit bateau ?

Je me lève rageusement du lit. Aujourd'hui est le dernier matin que je passerais avec l'équipage. Toujours de mauvaise humeur je me prépare dans la mini salle de bain accolée à la cabine que j'occupe, et que le capitaine a eu la gentillesse de me prêter. Je m'observe trente secondes dans le miroir, de flemme de faire le moindre mouvement.

Je vois des yeux en amande dont les orbes caramels me scrutent de l'autre coté de la glace. Je remarque que depuis quelques jours ma peau est moins pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, elle est toujours aussi blanche, mais elle a perdu un peu de cet air maladif. Mes yeux ont aussi perdu leur aspect vitreux, ils semblent plus brillant, et étrangement plus larges.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes cheveux et fais une grimace, découragée. Ils sont tellement emmêlés qu'ils forment une auréole qui entoure mon visage. Ils pourraient presque passer pour une crinière de lion si leur couleur bleu nuit ne les trahissait pas. J'attrape une brosse et commence la torture, finalement je réussis à leur redonner leur forme habituelle, ils ondulent donc doucement jusqu'en dessous de mes épaules.

J'enfile vite fait des habits propres et regarde le résultat dans le miroir. Je suis assez satisfaite.

Je ne me qualifierai certainement pas de «magnifique», mais je ne dirais pas non plus que je suis moche. Je pense être d'une beauté banale, jolie sans être belle.

Si on ne prend que sa forme, mon corps me satisfait. Il a une silhouette en sablier, plutôt harmonieuse. Ma poitrine n'est pas outrageusement volumineuse, elle n'est pas non plus si plate que l'on me prend pour une gamine de douze ans. Elle est dans les normes. Tout comme ma taille, un mètre soixante-dix si je me souviens bien. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'incarne à moi seule la normalitude. Pas comme si ça me dérangeait, je n'ai jamais porté la moindre attention à mon physique... ou du moins à mon apparence physique. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas être une personne très fiable pour juger ces choses la, je pourrais très bien être moche et laide ou être l'impératrice pirate elle même que je ne ferais pas la différence -et oui je sais exactement qui est Boa Hancock, pour votre gouverne je lis le journal maintenant-.

Mon ventre se met à gargouiller.

- J'ai faim. Je constate à voix haute, comme si quelqu'un allait me tendre prestement de quoi manger.

J'attrape mon sac sur une chaise, ce qui constitue l'ensemble de mes effets personnels, et je me dirige vers la cuisine alors que mon ventre me rappelle une nouvelle fois à l'ordre. Apparemment il a fini par prendre l'habitude le manger la matin.

Je suis déprimée, pendant que je bois un chocolat chaud que Dan m'a préparé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au fait que c'est probablement les derniers instants que je passe avec eux. Mako, à ma droite, essaye de me changer les idées en me racontant des anecdotes dont les personnes autour de la table sont les malheureuses victimes. Je me demande pourquoi personne ne s'est encore vengé en balançant des trucs sur lui. J'hésite à raconter aux autres la fois avec la tomate, mais je décide finalement que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- ... et la, il s'est étalé de tout son long à coté du chien, et devine quoi ? Il s'était endormie ! La moitié des hommes dans la salle éclate de rire et moi qui n'est qu'à moitié écouté, je souris niaisement.

- Hé ! Mako ! Arrête de lui raconter ce genre de truc ! … sûrement la pauvre victime.

- Allez, Hikui ! Ris un peu ! Essaye de me convaincre Mako. Je sais que t'es triste de quitter le bateau aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la gueule, surtout ton dernier jour !

- Dis, Hikui, tu comptes faire quoi une fois qu'on t'aura laissée sur cette île ? Celui qui me pose cette question est Tsurao, un ami de Miko.

Je prends le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà pensé à ce que je ferais une fois là-bas, mais je n'ai aucune garantie de trouver ce que je vais chercher – et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je cherche-, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais de nouveau bloquée sur une île sans avoir avancé d'un pouce. En plus, je suis nerveuse à l'idée de me retrouver sans endroit ou habiter. Je pourrais d'abord prendre une chambre dans une auberge, mais si mon séjour dure trop longtemps je n'aurai bien vite plus de quoi payer, et ce, malgré la généreuse somme de d'argent que l'équipage s'est cotisé pour m'offrir quand ils ont appris que j'allais devoir de débrouiller toute seule sans le moindre berry en poche.

- J'irai faire des recherches et j'aviserai en fonction des infos.

- Tu comptes reprendre la mer ?

- Sais pas, je verrai si c'est nécessaire, mais je doute que cette île me soit d'une grande aide sur le long terme. Je réponds honnêtement.

- Dans c'cas... Dan avance et me tend un mini escargophone, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en voir souvent.

Je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui. Il sourit.

- Pour si un jour t'as b'soin d'une traversée gratuite et qu'on est pas loin. Il me dit avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai la bouche entre-ouverte tellement je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je suis vraiment très touchée.

- Je... heu... merci beaucoup. Je finis par dire en bégayant, et réellement reconnaissante.

- D'rien la p'tiote. Puis, c'pas comme si on p'vait laisser la p'tite Hikui livrée à elle même, elle risqu'rait d'nous faire un malaise !

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Trèèèès drôle ! Je gonfle mes joues et détourne la tête, faussement vexée.

Ils se mettent tous à rire.

- Hikui s'est transformée en hamster !

**. . .**

Me voilà devant la passerelle qui relie le pont du bateau au port. On vient d'amarrer et tout semble indiquer que le moment de la séparation est arrivé. Tout l'équipage est présent en face de moi sur le pont pour me dire au revoir. Je vois Dan tout devant qui me sourit et Mako qui a les larmes aux yeux, lui qui faisait pourtant le malin ce matin. Je lui fais un grand sourire, au fond ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il est triste que je parte, ça prouve qu'il tient a moi, et de mon coté je n'en reviens pas de m'être autant ouverte et attachée en aussi peu de temps.

Le capitaine est placé devant ses hommes et m'observe d'un regard bienveillant. Je lui dois énormément, et je lui suis infiniment reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Des peu nombreuses relations humaines que j'ai vécues jusqu'à présent, il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père.

- Tu vas nous manquer tu sais, ce bateau semble t'avoir adoptée.

Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

- Vous allez me manquer aussi, je vous remercie tous de m'avoir aussi bien accueillie. Je réponds très calmement, alors que j'ai un petit pincement au cœur quand je réalise que dans une minute je ne les verrai plus.

- A vrai dire, je voulais te donner ça. M'indique le capitaine en faisant un mouvement de la tête vers l'escargophone que je tiens dans la main gauche. Mais apparemment on a été plus rapide que moi. Constate-t-il en se tournant vers Dan qui ricane.

Je choisis ce moment pour descendre la passerelle vers la terre ferme. En bas du bateau je leur fais signe de la main.

- Merci encore tout le monde ! A plus Mako ! A la prochaine Dan !

Je leur tourne le dos m'éloigne du port.

* * *

><p><em>A la base je ne pensais pas développer autant le passage d'Hikui sur le bateau, je pensais faire vaguement 20 lignes pour montrer en gros qu'elle avait changé durant la traversée et qu'elle s'était un peu ouverte, mais finalement tout est venu tout seul quand j'écrivais. Je pense que c'est important, même si ils ne joueront pas un rôle principal dans l'histoire, puisque c'est en quelque sorte là qu'on se rend compte de l'évolution de son rapport aux autres.<em>

_En ce qui concerne mon rythme de parution... je suis désolée mais je pense que mes publications risquent de ne pas être très régulières et de dépendre beaucoup de mon temps libre et/ou de mon inspiration. En ordre d'idée je pourrais dire au moins 1 chapitre par mois, mais je ne peux pas l'assurer à 100%._

_En espérant comme même que vous continuerez a me suivre :)_

_Et toujours (je le rappelle parce que ça fait longtemps) si vous avez une remarque à me faire même si elle est négative, ne me ménagez pas, je veux juste progresser donc vous pouvez être honnête, pas besoin de me brosser dans le sens du poil si ce que j'écris est mauvais (tout en restant un minimum respectueux bien sûr ;) ). _

_A très bientôt j'espère ! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :)_

_Je sais que j'avais dit au moins un chapitre par mois, et là, ça fait exactement un mois et 24 jours, alors je m'en excuse, et vous supplie de me pardonner ! Pour compenser il est un peu plus long que d'habitude. _

_En tout cas je suis soulagée, parce que mon bac blanc viens juste de se terminer ! Oui je sais, c'est plutôt tard, mais j'avais encore des oraux d'histoire et de géo à passer (et oui, j'ai des putains d'oraux d'histoire et de géo au bac !). Bref, je sais qu'on s'en fout de ma vie, mais j'avais envie de partager mon bonheur ! :D_

_Donc voilà, bonne lecture !_

_**Ma lectrice dévouée (:p) : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis là, merci de tout cœur ! Et ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que j'ai des anciens lecteurs qui continuent de lire ma fic' même six mois après, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et ne pas te décevoir ! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Inconvénient 4 : Ton problème, inconnu il sera <strong>

J'étire tous mes muscles un à un en faisant d'étranges contorsions, certaines de mes articulations craquent et me font pousser un long gémissement. J'ai été habituée à pire. Je fouille dans mon sac et j'en sors des bottines grises que je passe aux pieds. J'ouvre la porte, la verrouille derrière moi avant de glisser les clés dans la poche de ma jupe. Je marche quelques mètres le long du couloir et descends les longs escaliers en acajou pour finalement me retrouver dans la large salle commune, presque vide à cette heure.

En m'avançant vers le comptoir, qui sert également de réception, j'aperçois quelques hommes qui se retournent sur mon passage pour me lancer des regards curieux. Il est certain que je ne passe pas inaperçue, avec ma peau blanche comme une feuille de papier vierge et mes cheveux marines, au milieu de tous ces habitants au teint halé et à la chevelure dorée. Apparemment c'est génétique dans le village, alors je ne fais pas vraiment du coin.

J'interpelle l'homme qui se trouve derrière le bar, occupé à ranger les clés des chambres dans un tableau. Il se retourne vers moi et me fait un gentil sourire qui me met tout de suite de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux quelque chose pour vous ? ,me demande-t-il très poliment.

- Oui s'il vous plaît, je viens d'arriver sur l'île hier, et j'aimerais savoir si vous avez une carte des alentours...

Il acquiesce et se retourne vers un tiroir qu'il ouvre avant de le fouiller quelques secondes. Finalement il en sort une pille de dépliants qu'il pose sur le comptoir, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que les touristes doivent se faire rares par ici. Il en saisit un et me le tend.

- Voila, je pense que vous y trouverez quelques informations utiles ainsi que l'emplacement de tous les endroits importants de l'île. Si quelque chose n'est pas mentionné, n'hésitez pas à venir me demander, m'informe-t-il tandis que j'attrape le dépliant qu'il a dans les mains.

Je le remercie vivement et m'empresse de sortir par la porte principale pour me retrouver dehors. Quand je suis arrivée sur l'île hier, j'ai erré un peu partout le reste de l'après midi en me lamentant d'avoir quitté l'équipage de Mako et Dan. Par chance, j'ai fini par atterrir devant cette auberge dans laquelle j'ai pris une chambre pour une semaine, avant de m'effondrer sur le lit et de m'endormir comme une morte.

J'ouvre le dépliant. Je le parcours des yeux à la recherche du mot «bibliothèque», et bingo, je m'aperçois qu'il y en a une juste à coté. En quelques minutes, j'arrive devant le bâtiment imposant qui est situé au beau milieu du centre ville, contrairement à l'auberge qui elle est un peu isolée, c'est probablement plus confortable pour les clients qui cherchent la tranquillité.

Malgré cette heure plutôt matinale une petite foule s'est déjà formée et je me fais bousculer par quelques personnes pressées. Alors que je me décide finalement à entrer, une odeur de livres et de vieux papiers m'attaque immédiatement les narines.

Le bâtiment a l'air encore plus immense de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Autour de moi, des dizaines de rangées d'étagères remplies a craquées de livres de toutes sortes, s'étendent sur des centaines de mètres, à tel point que je n'en distingue que très vaguement la fin. Entre chacune de ces rangées, de longues tables en bois massif, entourées par des dizaines de chaises, sont occupées par des personnes en tout genre. Certains lisent calmement alors que d'autres semblent s'investir profondément dans un travail urgent. L'atmosphère pourrait vite devenir lourde, mais les grandes fenêtres semblables à des vitraux, qui longent les murs et inondent la -pourtant très longue- pièce de lumière blanche, empêchent cet effet glauque.

Le silence qui règne seulement brisé par quelques chuchotements, donne à la bibliothèque un caractère presque sacré.

Cet endroit est magnifique.

Je m'avance vers une rangée de livres devant moi, impressionnée par l'organisation méticuleuse. Tous les ouvrages sont triés par thèmes, époques et finalement classés par ordre alphabétique. Découragée par la quantité de livres phénoménale, et par le fait que je ne sais visiblement pas par ou commencer, je décide de demander de l'aide auprès d'une des bibliothécaires assise à quelques pas sur ma droite.

Quand j'arrive devant son bureau, je me rends compte à quel point cette femme a tout du stéréotype de la bibliothécaire stricte et antipathique; des petites lunettes rectangles posées sur le bout du nez, ses cheveux dorés tirés en arrière en un chignon impeccable et de fines lèvres pincées, le tout avec l'air sérieux et hautain des gens qui ne veulent pas qu'on les dérange. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et ose interrompre sa lecture -qui semble passionnante-.

- Excusez moi madame, j'aurais besoin d'un renseignement, je formule d'une petite voix.

Elle daigne alors lever ses yeux bleus azurs vers moi, et à ma grande surprise se métamorphose. Les traits de son visage se décrispent tandis qu'elle retire ses lunettes de lecture et que ses lèvres précédemment tordues dans un rictus dérangeant s'étirent en un sourire plus avenant.

- Veuillez me pardonner, j'étais plongée dans ma lecture, je sais que je peux avoir l'air assez froide dans ces moments la, s'excuse-t-elle avec une mine désolée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- J'aimerais savoir si je peux trouver ici un livre... ou non, plutôt une archive, sur les fruits du démon, enfin, quelque chose qui les répertorierait tous... , je demande peu sûre de ce que je cherche vraiment.

- Ah ! Vous parlez de l'encyclopédie des fruits du démon n'est ce pas ? C'est un livre assez rare, mais vous avez de la chance, cette bibliothèque en possède effectivement un exemplaire ! , chantonne-t-elle de sa voix enjouée alors que je vois une étincelle de fierté briller dans ses yeux. Cette femme doit vraiment avoir une passion pour les livres...

Elle se lève de sa chaise et attrape livre épais d'une dizaine de centimètres qu'elle porte à bout de bras vers moi. Elle le pose délicatement sur le bois de la table et me sourit.

- Le voilà, faites attention à ne pas l'abîmer, il vaut une petite fortune ! ,s'exclame-t-elle.

- Je vais faire attention, je lui réponds.

Je la vois retourner a sa lecture. J'attrape l'encyclopédie, bien plus lourde que ce que je pensais, et la traîne difficilement vers la table la plus proche.

Je m'affale sur une chaise et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

La reliure semble avoir été faite à la main, la couverture est en cuire et le titre «_L'Encyclopédie des Fruits du Démon_» est écrit en lettres dorées, ce qui donne au livre un air précieux. Je l'ouvre délicatement et tourne les fines pages jaunies une a une, guettant chaque illustration de fruit -tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres-, à la recherche du mien, le fruit qui a changé ma vie, dans le mauvais sens du terme...

Ma belle motivation du début s'atténue au fur et à mesure que je tourne les pages. Je deviens de plus en plus lasse, et à la page 167 la pensée qu'il me faudra encore des heures pour le trouver finit de me décourager. Je continue néanmoins de les tourner précautionneusement, hors de question que je recommence tout pour en avoir sauté une ! Mais bordel ! Pourquoi ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de faire un sommaire dans cette encyclopédie ?

Je continue de maudire les auteurs de ce livre merdique -non mais sérieusement, à quoi est-ce qu'il peut bien servir si on met des heures pour trouver un seul fruit ?-, quand miraculeusement, mes yeux se posent sur une illustration qui ressemble beaucoup au fruit que j'ai mangé il y a de cela des années. Il a la forme d'une grosse poire de couleur cyan et des motifs blancs qui me font penser à des vagues l'entourent complètement. Il me semblait pourtant que les vagues étaient turquoises, pas blanches ! Pourtant, en levant les yeux je vois bien écrit «_Le Mizu mizu no mi_».

A coté du croquis, une annotation est ajoutée : «_Cette illustration n'est qu'approximative, ce fruit n'a jamais été observé directement_». Je me demande si je peux gagner de l'argent en corrigeant une encyclopédie... il faudra que je renseigne !

Je parcours avidement des yeux le chapitre sur mon fruit, et je m'étonne de plus en plus du peu de données disponibles ; «_Ancien(s) propriétaire(s) : inconnus – Propriétaire actuel(le) : inconnu(e)_ »

... même moi j'en sais plus que ça !

_Descriptif :_

_- Type : logia_

**.**_ Elément : eau_

_- Techniques utilisées : inconnues_

_- Propriétés :_

**.**_ Semble apporter une extrême faiblesse physique et une santé très fragile à son propriétaire_

**.**_ Capacité de respirer sous l'eau_

_- Point fort : inconnu_

_- Point faible : inconnu_

_- Autre(s) remarque(s) : manque d'informations_

C'est tout ? Je veux dire... j'ai fait tout ça pour ça ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Mais... c'est nul !

Je suis super déçue, je m'attendais à beaucoup plus que ça. Je n'aurais pas du y placer autant d'espoir, je dois tout recommencer à zéro. Je n'ai même pas trouvé le moindre indice. Mes yeux me piquent, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je ravale mes larmes et referme le livre.

Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est que je suis capable de respirer sous l'eau -ce qui en sois ne me sert strictement à rien puisque je ne peux pas nager- et que personne ne sait rien sur ce fruit. FOR-MI-DABLE. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me noyer dans mon bain, pour voir si je peux respirer sous l'eau !

Je sors de la bibliothèque d'un pas énervé, je ne prends même pas la peine de ramener le bouquin à la bonde de tout à l'heure, elle se démerdera pour le porter toute seule !

Et c'est maintenant que se pose la question cruciale : je fais quoi ? Et bien figurez-vous je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée ! Je comptais me servir de ce je j'allais trouver aujourd'hui au moins pour orienter mes recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! Alors je fais comment ? Je refuse d'abandonner comme ça, il faut que je trouve une idée et de préférence avant la fin de la semaine, sinon non seulement je n'aurai pas avancé, mais en plus je n'aurai plus qu'à dormir dans la rue !

Bon réfléchissons. Maintenant je sais au moins que je ne trouverai rien dans les livres, donc ça ne sert plus à rien que je cherche de ce coté la. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je trouve _quelqu'un. _Mais qui ? Un spécialiste en fruits du démon ? Je ne pense pas que ça existe. Un scientifique, un chercheur... un docteur ? Pourquoi pas... Mais je suis assez réticente à l'idée d'être un sujet d'expérience scientifique, et je ne pense pas que le médecin généraliste du quartier ai la solution à mon problème, enfin je veux dire, c'est pas un rhume ou une mauvaise grippe que j'ai quoi... Peut-être, si je pouvais trouver un bon médecin qui y connaît un minimum quelque chose en fruits du démon et qui a l'esprit ouvert, il pourrait au moins m'avancer un peu... Mais je trouve ça ou moi ?

Et là je me maudis de ne pas en savoir un peu plus sur le monde, peut-être que ça aurait répondu à ma question. Bref, il me faut donc un endroit où la connaissance scientifique -ou médicale- est relativement avancée, et une fois là bas, que je trouve une personne qui accepte de m'aider. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je pense que pour commencer que vais retourner à l'auberge et glaner des infos au réceptionniste de tout à l'heure, il saura certainement un ou deux trucs utiles.

Je rebrousse chemin en direction de l'auberge. On est déjà en milieu d'après midi, j'ai passé ma journée enfermée dans une bibliothèque et je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin. Autant vous dire que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

J'arrive à destination et me jette presque pour m'asseoir sur un tabouret du bar. Je commande un copieux repas au mec de ce matin qui crie la liste des plats au cuistot derrière lui.

Lorsque que les plats arrivent finalement, je les entame sans me faire prier et gratifie d'un sourire le blond qui m'a servie. Pauvre mec, il doit tout faire ici, barman, serveur, réceptionniste, et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit lui qui fasse le ménage le soir.

Pendant que je déguste mon repas -pas trop mauvais soit dit en passant-, j'essaye de lui taper la discute. Dans la conversation j'arrive à caser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

- Au fait, je peux vous poser une question ? ,je demande innocemment.

Il me fait signe que oui de la tête, tout en essuyant un verre de la main droite.

- Vous connaîtriez pas une île... ou n'importe où d'ailleurs, on je pourrai trouver des médecins réputés par hasard ?

- Vous ne connaissez pas l'île de Drum ? , me demande-t-il avec un air surpris.

Je hoche négativement la tête.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes une étrangère... Pour sûr, par ici tout le monde connaît Drum, c'est une île voisine, mais je pensais quand même qu'elle était assez réputée même hors de l'île, me dit-il d'un air perplexe. Enfin, peu importe, conclut-il. L'île de Drum est une île hivernale, elle est particulièrement reconnue pour la qualité de ses médecins. On dit que la connaissance en médecine est plus avancée que n'importe où sur grand-line.

- Vraiment ? , je fais avec un air ravi.

J'en pleurerais de joie ! Une île de médecins, et toute proche pour couronner le tout ! C'est un signe du destin.

- A votre avis, une traversée jusqu'à Drum ça prend combien de temps ? , je pose la question d'une voix plus enthousiaste que ce que j'aurais voulu.

- Je dirais une petite semaine de mémoire. Vous comptez vous y rendre ? Si j'étais vous, mademoiselle, j'éviterais en ce moment. Ça fait quelques temps déjà qu'il se passe des trucs louches sur cette île. On s'en mêle pas trop, nous les habitants de Fijusu, mais il paraît qu'il y a eu un coup d'état récemment. Du coup, plus aucun bateau d'ici ne va à Drum, c'est trop dangereux. Vous aurez probablement du mal à en trouver un qui accepte de s'y rendre.

Je pousse un soupir de déception. Une révolution probablement en cours et pas de bateau pour m'emmener, hein...

Pour autant mon enthousiasme ne retombe pas. Hors de question qu'une petite bouse dans le genre me barre la route maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé quoi faire !

- Et à votre avis, un bateau pas trop cher, comme un petit voilier qui puisse tenir une semaine de navigation, ça doit coûter dans les combien ?

- Vous m'en demandez beaucoup Mademoiselle ! Ce n'est pas mon métier vous savez... si vous voulez vraiment un ordre d'idées je dirais entre 500 milles et 1 million de berrys, en fonction de la qualité peut-être...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'évertue à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? JAMAIS je n'aurai jamais 1 million de putains de berrys ! Si je fais le compte il doit me rester quoi ? Environ 30 milles, combien de temps ça me prendra d'économiser 500 milles berrys ? Sans compter les dépenses en nourriture et en vêtements -parce que je suppose qu'on ne peut pas se balader en short sur une île hivernale-. Je ne veux pas rester bloquée ici jusqu'à mes 90 ans ! Ce sera trop tard pour quitter l'île à ce moment la.

Je grogne faiblement et je crois que le mec devant moi m'entend puisqu'il me fait un sourire compatissant avant de repartir laver des assiettes.

Je me lève péniblement et traîne des pieds vers la chambre que j'occupe. En chemin mes yeux accrochent une affiche colorée, «_Grand concours annuel de chant de Fijusu !». _Je hausse les sourcils et m'apprête à reprendre ma lente marche, quand un autre élément me saute aux yeux, «_Premier prix : 1 000 000 berrys». _J'ai un petit ricanement.

_**. . .**_

Une grande scène était dressée au centre du village. Autour de celle-ci toute l'île semblait s'être donnée rendez-vous, la foule était tellement dense qu'on pouvait presque sentir le souffle de notre voisin sur la joue. Les gens parlaient fort, criaient et tapaient du pied, pourtant, le silence se fit immédiatement dès qu'une jeune femme blonde munie d'un micro s'avança sur scène.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au 47ème concours de chant qu'organise chaque année l'île de Fijusu ! , hurla presque la jeune présentatrice.

Sa déclaration fut immédiatement suivie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements, l'événement devait certainement être très populaire chaque année.

- J'espère que vous êtes prêts, parce que c'est VOUS, chers spectateurs qui avaient la lourde responsabilité d'élire cette année encore notre grand gagnant !

Un «Oui» général lui répondit alors que joueuse, elle adressa un clin d'œil à la foule.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, la jolie blonde expliqua le règlement, interagissant avec le public et s'amusant parfois de ses réactions. Chaque candidat passera donc selon le numéro de passage qui lui a été attribué, libre de chanter ce qui lui plaît et de s'accompagner, ou non, lui même d'un instrument. Lorsque tous les candidats seront passés, elle les invitera à écrire sur un bulletin de vote le numéro de passage de leur candidat préféré. La règle est simple, celui ou celle ayant reçu le plus de votes remporte la victoire !

- Et que le meilleur gagne ! , lança finalement la jolie présentatrice.

Une série d'applaudissements et de hurlements approbateurs lui firent écho.

A quelques mètres de là, dans la salle d'attente improvisée pour les candidats, une jeune fille à la chevelure bleue nuit attendait son tour avec impatience et appréhension. Quand elle y pensait, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris de participer à ce concours. Certes, elle avait besoin d'argent, certes, les un million de berrys promis au vainqueur régleraient probablement tous ses problèmes, mais, bon Dieu, elle n'avait jamais chanté de sa vie !

Elle ne connaissait même pas une seule chanson, pas même une berceuse ni une comptine pour enfant, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir chanter une fois sur scène ? Aucune idée. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait eu là une très mauvaise idée. Et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'accroître alors qu'elle observait discrètement les autres candidats autour d'elle. Tous semblaient prendre cette compétition très au sérieux, certains s'exerçaient même de quelques vocalises pour s'échauffer la voix, alors qu'elle même ne savait pas encore si elle était capable de chanter juste.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, elle faisait tâche. Au milieu de toutes ces filles habillées comme un soir de bal, maquillées à outrance, aux coiffures toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres et de ces garçons en costard. Elle avait pourtant bien essayé de faire un effort, elle s'était acheté pour l'occasion une petite robe bleue pastel resserrée autour de sa fine taille et des sandales blanches à talons compensés, elle avait même pris la peine de relever ses cheveux en un chignon d'où quelques mèches indisciplinées s'échappaient et ondulaient dans sa nuque.

Rien à faire. Son malaise ne voulait pas disparaître. Plus de la moitié de ses concurrents avaient amené avec eux une guitare, et elle ignorait le nombre qui allait utiliser le piano mis à disposition sur scène, et elle, pauvre petite fille frêle, ne connaissait aucunes paroles à chanter.

Elle regarda avec anxiété le candidat juste avant elle monter sur scène. Dans exactement trois minutes, ce sera son tour.

- Je vous pris maintenant de bien vouloir applaudir notre numéro 7, voici la jolie Hikui !

L'intéressée déglutit bruyamment à l'annonce de son nom et avança sur scène les mains moites. Elle réussit malgré tout à garder une démarche assurée et un visage détendu, après tout, c'était _sa_ spécialité de cacher ses émotions. Une fois arrivée à hauteur du micro, elle put observer tous les visages qui composaient le public tournés vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention de sa vie.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, alors qu'elle voyait que rien ne se passait, la présentatrice lui souffla un gentil «c'est quand tu veux ma belle !».

Alors, Hikui ouvrit la bouche. Et Hikui se mit à chanter. Un chant sans paroles, sans mots, un chant composé de sons, d'abord doux, puis prenant de plus en plus d'amplitude.

La mélodie, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue, nulle part. Elle ne faisait qu'ouvrir la bouche, et laisser sortir sa voix. Elle faisait de l'improvisation totale.

Les spectateurs eux, ils la fixaient. Ils fixaient cette petite étrangère au cheveux bleus, qui semblait si frêle, et qui pourtant arrivait avec -ils le devinaient- si peu de technique, à les captiver, complètement. Parce que sa voix était comme de l'eau qui coule, si fluide et si... _pure. _Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans son chant, et il en devenait fascinent.

**. . .**

J'ai un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et probablement un air euphorique sur le visage. Je regarde avec émerveillement l'eternal pose que j'ai dans les mains, je pensais que ce serait bien plus dur de trouver un moyen de me rendre jusqu'à Drum. Pour tout dire, je m'étais même préparée à utiliser une boussole et une carte alors que je n'ai jamais fait de navigation de ma vie, mais finalement je n'ai eu aucune difficulté à trouver un eternal pose pour Drum, tout le monde en a un sur cette île et personne ne s'en sert jamais.

Je couve d'un regard protecteur et emplie de fierté un petit voilier d'une dizaine de mètres de long qui trempe dans le port. Trois grandes voiles triangulaires surplombent la coque en bois de cerisier. J'ai pu acheter cette petite merveille pour la modique somme de 700 milles berrys grâce au prix du concours de chant. je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait, mais apparemment ils ont apprécié. J'ai encore du mal à y croire, je ne savais pas que chanter était aussi agréable. Je recommencerai sûrement.

Je m'avance au bord du port, fait un petit saut au dessus de la balustrade du bateau et atterris souplement sur le pont de ma nouvelle maison. Je remarque que mon endurance s'est légèrement améliorée ces derniers temps.

Je pénètre à l'intérieur du voilier et laisse le sac que j'ai ramené de l'auberge sur le pas de la porte. La surface n'est pas énorme, mais largement suffisante pour moi toute seule. La pièce principale, dans laquelle je suis actuellement, fait environ quinze mètres carrés et sert à la fois de cuisine, de salon et de salle à manger, le tout avec un mobilier simple dans les tons beiges et des murs en bouleau. J'ai tout aménagé moi même, donc je n'en suis pas peu fière !

Sur la droite se trouve la seule et unique cabine du bateau, la mienne. Plutôt petite, pas plus de sept mètres carrés, et très simple, elle comporte juste un lit aux draps bleus, une petite table, une armoire blanche ou j'ai rangé toutes mes nouvelles fringues et quelques livres posés sur une étagère en bois au dessus du lit. Une douche à l'italienne et un miroir sont également dissimulés par un rideau au fond de la pièce.

Pour l'heure je descends à la cale, dans la coque du voilier et vérifie une dernière fois mes provisions pour la traversée. Après avoir fini l'inventaire, je règle avec l'eternal pose la direction du voilier et remonte à l'air libre.

Je me prépare à appareiller et détache le voilier du quais. J'arrive à déployer les trois voiles qui se gonflent immédiatement sous l'effet du vent. J'essuie la transpiration sur mon front ; malgré le nombre de fois ou je me suis entraînée, ça me demande toujours autant d'effort. Je sens que la traversée ne sera pas de tout repos.

Alors que je m'éloigne et que j'observe Fijusu se faire de plus en plus petite à l'horizon, je sens mon excitation et mon impatiente grandir à telle point qu'une boule de chaleur se forme dans mon ventre. Je savoure le vent marin fouettant ma peau et la sensation enivrante d'être laissée seule au monde dans un néant composé d'eau.

Je m'allonge de ton mon long sur le pont et souris au ciel. Drum, me voilà !

* * *

><p><em>Voila voilà ! <em>

_Encore une fois, il ne se passe pas grand chose, alors j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop ennuyé. La vraie aventure commencera en grande partie dans le prochain chapitre, et je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner qui elle va rencontrer sur Drum ! :P_

_J'essayerai de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, et toujours si vous avez une remarque n'hésitez pas !_

_Et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont toujours ! (perso elles commencent juste) _

_A la prochaine les gens ! ;)_


End file.
